The Raven and the Moon
by randomlover001
Summary: 1st Fanfiction! A sad tale about a poor servant who falls for a high class maiden. There's comedy, romance, and many dramatic scenes and cliffhangers! Gilbert X a made up character i made up I upload new stories quickly! COMPLETED!
1. I could Drown in your Eyes

Okay this is my first fanfiction. I never wrote one before but I hope you like it.

*I do not own any Pandora Hearts character.

**Some inside information: **

-Gilbert is 18 years old, Jack and Glen are 19, Break and Sharon are 20, Alice is 16, and Selina is 17

-There is no such thing as a Chain or Contractor in the story.

-Jack and Glen are still alive; pretty much everyone that was supposed to be killed in the anime is alive....

-I didn't use Oz as Gilbert's master because Jack was Gilbert's first master, but Oz is in the story…somewhere

-Selina means "moon" in Greek.

-I made up a few characters, just go along with it :]

**Now on to the story!**

**The Raven and the Moon**

_Chapter 1- I could Drown in those Eyes_

"Do you want to hear a sad tale? This tale revolves around a poor Raven. One day the Raven meets the Moon and falls in love. He knows that she is the one. But the Raven and the Moon could barely speak to each other. They could barely touch each other."

"Master did you call me?" A man with jet black hair and golden eyes walked in the room. He wore a white loose shirt with black slacks and shoes. As he stepped in, a blond male with forest green eyes turned around and smiled at him. "Ah, there you are Gilbert," the blond smiled, "can I ask you a question?" Gilbert, always ready to help his master in any way, nodded his head.

"Sure."

"Okay…which outfit looks better?" the blond asked.

Gilbert looked at his master confused. "You never really cared about what you looked like Master Jack," he said, amused. Jack laughed and blushed slightly. "Well you see, my father put in me an arranged marriage a while ago. My fiancée and I have been sending letters to each other, but I'm worried. She's coming today, and this is the first time we meet. I want to make an impression. So, Gilbert, which outfit looks better?" Jack asked, his face scarlet red. Gilbert laughed and pointed at a black coat with yellow buttons and white silk collar. Jack smiled and ran off to the restroom to change. While Jack was changing in the restroom, Gilbert looked out the window.

"What happened to the girl you met in that tower? I thought you said it was love at first sight," Gilbert teased.

"My father doesn't want me to marry a girl with low status. She's adorable and beautiful at the same time, but I'm not allowed to marry her. But my father says my fiancée is twice as beautiful and she's rich, so hopefully when I meet her, I could forget about the girl in the tower," Jack answered with a hint of sorrow. There was a gloomy silence after his answer.

"Hey, Jack, you never told me about your fiancée, "Gilbert said, breaking the silence.

"Uh I only know her name and age. Her name is Selina Ayre, and she is 17 years old. I'm not sure how she looks, but my father said she has beautiful dark eyes and she's very shy," Jack explained.

When Jack finished his sentence, the door flew open. "So, is this okay?" Jack asked. He blushed once again. His coat fit him perfectly and his long golden hair was tied in a single braid. He wore white slacks and dark brown shoes. Jack laughed nervously, waiting for Gilbert's answer. Gilbert smiled and nodded his head. "Ha ha, good. Now to get ready. Gil, can you go into the kitchen and tell them to get started on dinner. She should be arriving any minute," Jack said. Gilbert bowed and left the room. Once he entered the kitchen, Gilbert ordered the chef to start cooking. 'Good everything is in order,' Gilbert thought as he went out to the backyard. As he stared at the endless display of colorful red, blue, pink, and violet flowers, he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. The tangerine- colored sun was slowly setting in the horizon. The sky was a light blue with a smudge of purple and spayed with orange and pink clouds. Everything seemed so peaceful, not a single annoying chirping bird or buzzing insect could disturb this moment. Gilbert leaned against the stone wall and started to relax from a hard day's work. Suddenly he heard a loud scream. Shocked, Gilbert opened his eyes to see a girl chasing a tiny gray cat. "Please come back, you shouldn't be running in someone's yard!" She called to the cat. It jumped and climbed up a tall bushy tree. It reached a high branch and looked down. The cat gave a frightful look at refused to move. "Ahh! Please come down right now! You could get hurt!" The girl raised her hands and continued screaming. Gilbert smirked. 'I would be surprised if she could speak cat,' he thought as he took his cigarette out of his mouth and walked lazily to the girl.

"Hey, this is private prop-" he started but the girl ignored him. The girl raised her hand and grabbed the nearest branch. She pulled her body up and started to climb the trunk of the tree. "Did you hear me? I said this is priv- "Gilbert started again but once more, he was ignored. Annoyed, Gilbert started to walk towards her. The tree was about ten yards away. As the girl climbed, her long silky black hair blew in the wind- covering her face. She wore a pearl white dress with black buttons and ribbons around her hips and neck-her clothing fluttered in the wind. "Almost there kitty, don't move I'm com-" but suddenly the branch broke and the girl fell. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as the girl plummeted below.

Quickly, Gilbert sprinted and caught her in a nick of time. The sharp wind slowed down into a calm and gentle breeze. "Hey, you can open your eyes now, you're safe," Gilbert said. The girl slowly opened her eyes and turned a dark red. Gilbert suddenly realized how close his face was to her face. He slowly put her down and turned the other way, his face red with embarrassment. "Um, thanks for saving me," the girl said softly. Gilbert turned around, but something soft landed on his head. He looked up and noticed a fluffy body. Its soft tailed tickled his nose. "AHHH!" Gilbert screamed as the cat screamed too. "MEOW!" the cat screeched as it flew off Gilbert's head. "Got you!" the girl smiled as she caught the cat mid- air. The cat was stiff and scared from its free fall. The girl looked at Gilbert and laughed.

"Ha ha! Are you scared of cats?" the girl questioned, still giggling.

"So what if I am," Gilbert muttered, blushing. He put his hands in his pockets, trying to keep his cool image, but shyly looked at the girl. She had beautiful ocean blue eyes. Gilbert felt mesmerized as he continued to stare into her deep eyes. 'Wow,' he thought.

"Um, is it okay if I know my rescuer's name?" The girl asked, her face turning red again. Gilbert shyly smiled and answered, "Gilbert Nightray, and your name?" The girl smiled shyly and opened her mouth to speak.

"May name is-"

"MY LADY! THERE YOU ARE!" A girl with messy gray hair and pale eyes, dressed in a maid's outfit yelled. The mad looked angrily at the girl. "My Lady, I should have never let you chase after that silly cat! Now we are going to be late! Come with me right now, your father will not be pleased about this!" The maid grabbed the girl by the arm and dragged her away. "Wait, at least let me introduce myself to my rescu-" the girl protested, but the maid ignored her complaints and dragged her away. Gilbert stared into the girl's eyes until she disappeared into a horse-drawn carriage. The maid flicked her whip at the horses and they rode off. As soon as they were out of sight, Gilbert's face turned red as he fell to the ground. His heart was beating fast.

_THUMP-THUMP-THUMP._

'What the hell, what was that right now? Why do I feel sad and why won't my heart stop beating? Damn it, what's going on?' Gilbert asked himself. He closed his eyes and tried to relax. But that only made his heart beat faster. His ears felt like they were on fire, and his face flushed bright red.

**_THUMP-THUMP-THUMP._**

"Hey Gil, what are you doing on the floor?" a voice asked. Gilbert looked up and saw Jack, standing behind him. "Come on, I just received message that Selina is almost here. I want you to meet her as well!" Jack smiled and tugged Gilbert's arm. Gilbert smiled and followed Jack. 'Finally my heart settled down…but what was that feeling?' he thought. They walked into the dining hall. Once they entered, the chef and the butlers dispersed and ran into the kitchen.

"Hey Gil, why is your face red? Ha ha! You look like a tomato!" Jack joked.

"Um, I…saw...umm, something, that's all." Gilbert said, his face turning redder.

"Ha ha! Come on you could tell me," Jack laughed.

"Well, there was this girl outside."

"Ooh, sounds like she caught your attention, what's her name?" Jack asked. He was really surprised. Jack and Gilbert have known each other for over ten years, yet Gilbert never showed any signs of love or even having a simple crush. Although many girls confessed their love to him, Gilbert never had a girlfriend.

"I don't know her name," Gilbert answered, looking away.

"WHAT?! This is the first time you come to me with a girl problem, and you don't know her name?! The first thing you should find out when you meet a cute girl is her name!!!" Jack shouted. Gilbert could tell that his master was frustrated.

"Well, she was going to tell me, but her maid pulled her away. I told her my name, at least," Gilbert confessed.

"Well, did you at least remember how she looked like?" Jack impatiently asked.

"Yea, she had deep blue eyes. Sort of like the ocean after a storm.-calm and peaceful, with shades of dark blue and pale gray. I felt I could down in them." After describing how the girl looked, her imaged popped back into his head. Once again, Gilbert's face burned crimson red.

Jack smiled-he was obviously pleased that his best friend finally found someone special. 'He's probably in denial,' Jack thought.

"You know what, after I meet with my fiancée and give her a tour around the mansion, I'll go with you to the city tomorrow and help you look for this girl." Gilbert nodded his head; his face was finally back to his normal skin tone.

"Thanks, Jack," Gilbert said. Jack laughed. "And would you tie your messy hair up. We are meeting a lady here, so tie it up!" Jack responded by pulling out a black ribbon from his coat pocket and handed it to Gilbert. Gilbert started to tie his hair up when suddenly, the brass door knob turned and the door slowly opened.

_End of Chapter 1_

So, what did you guys think? Ha ha, I enjoy cliff hangers. Leaves you wanting more! Don't worry; I'm working on the 2nd chapter now, so it might be up in a week or in a few days. I like to upload fast! :]

By the way, I'm looking for video editors on Youtube! Come visit me!

.com/user/FinalLullabyStudios


	2. The Person I love is

Okay this is my first fanfiction. I never wrote one before but I hope you like it.

*I do not own any Pandora Hearts character.

*In the last chapter, Gilbert meets a girl and his master is getting ready to meet the fiancée.

**Some inside information: **

-Gilbert is 18 years old, Jack and Glen are 19, Break and Sharon are 20, Alice is 16, and Selina is 17

-There is no such thing as a Chain or Contractor in the story.

-Jack and Glen are still alive; pretty much everyone that was supposed to be killed in the anime is alive....

-I didn't use Oz as Gilbert's master because Jack was Gilbert's first master, but Oz is in the story…somewhere

-Selina means "moon" in Greek.

-I made up a few characters, just go along with it :]

**Now on to the story!**

The Raven and the Moon

_Chapter2- The Person I love is_

"The Raven desperately tries to fly to the Moon, but sadly, he could never reach her. She belongs to the Sun. The Raven and the Moon can't be together…could they?"

The wooden door slowly opened and a girl, an older man, and a maid stepped into the candlelit room. The girl's silky black hair was tied into a ponytail with a lacy white ribbon. She wore a beautiful white gown and light lavender fringes on the sleeves. She had a silver necklace and sapphire earrings. The man wore a black tuxedo and had a red rose pinned on his chest. He had a small, but noticeable stomach sticking out. The maid had her gray hair tied in a bun and her blue maid outfit looked fresh and new.

Gilbert and the girl locked eyes. Suddenly Gilbert's heart started to beat again. 'Damn, this is the same feeling I had this afternoon, what the hell?' Gilbert thought. Jack walked to the older man and shook his hand.

"Sir Ayre, it's a pleasure to meet you and your gorgeous daughter," Jack said.

"Ah, Jack. Meet your fiancée. Come here daughter and introduce yourself," Sir Ayre commanded. The girl walked slowly to Jack, her eyes not leaving Gilbert. She bowed," it is a pleasure to meet you too Jack. I'm Selina Ayre. And this is my maid Echo." Echo bowed, without smiling.

"This is my servant, Gilbert Nightray. He is also my best friend," Jack introduced, pointing at Gilbert. "Say something Gil!" Jack whispered. But Gilbert could not move. His face was bright red again and his heart wouldn't stop beating. He slowly raised a shaking hand and waved. "Um, hello," was all he said. In the corner of his eyes, he could see Jack give him a tiny glare. But that glare turned quickly into as smile. "So, I'm starving. Let's have our dinner now," Jack forced a smile, hoping to break the strange silence.

The butlers enter the room carrying large silver plates of gourmet food. They lifted the covers and walked off after bowing. "Enjoy your meal," they said together. The plates of food contained dark red lobster, salad, and creamy mashed potatoes. There was also turkey roasted to perfection. A maid walked in a cut the turkey into even slices. She handed to all the guests first, and then she gave it to Gilbert and Jack. The dinner only had one conversation: Jack and Sir Ayre. Echo ate in silence, while both Gilbert and Selina barely touched their food.

'What's going on? I usually talk with the guests, but why can't I move?' Gil thought. He looked up and noticed Selina staring back at him. Both of them flushed and went back to starring at the turkey. 'I can't believe she's Jack's fiancée. Of all the girls in the world, it has to be her? Wow, she looks more beautiful now that in the afternoon. That dress she's wearing makes her look amazing. Wait, what am I thinking? She's Jack's fiancée! Stop thinking like that,' Gilbert blinked and scolded himself.

"Hello? Earth to Gil? Hey!" Jack almost yelled. Jack had to grab Gilbert's shoulder to get his attention.

"Huh? What?" Gilbert shook his head. He was completely dazed and could barely speak.

"Uh, everyone is done eating. And you haven't touched your food at all! Are you sick or something?" Jack asked, looking concern. He laid his hand on Gilbert's forehead.

"You should let your servant take the rest of the night off. He does look a little sick. His face is completely red," Sir Ayre advised.

"Good idea, Gil you could have the rest of the night off," Jack agreed. Gilbert bowed and walked out of the room. His face was still scarlet when he entered his room.

His room was dark. It had one single bed, a comfy red couch, and a long wooden table. Gilbert walked to his window and pulled his curtains open. The white sheets flew and landed softly on the side. He opened the balcony window and walked outside. The summer night was warm, yet a gentle breeze blew. Gilbert took out a cigarette and lit it. He stared up to the sky, trying to forget her face. That face. Selina's image kept repeating in his mind, and nothing he did could get her out. 'Damn it, why can't I stop thinking about her?' he thought. The tiny white stars twinkled above in the velvet purple sky. His cigarette burned slowly. Its orange ashes fell to the floor. Then, the dark blue clouds moved out of the way, and the bright moon showed itself. The bright moonlight outshined the helpless stars that tried to glow as bright as the moon. Gilbert looked up and took the cigarette out of his mouth and put it out. 'The sky reminds me of Selina- the beautiful dark blue, the stars are her eyes when she smiles, and the moon is Selina. Wait, not again! That smoke didn't calm me down at all! Now I'm thinking about her again,' Gilbert groaned. He rubbed his temples, trying to erase her face, her smile, and her eyes. 'Damn, this is no good; I better get some sleep tomorrow. Jack will be showing Selina around town, and I have to accompany them,' Gilbert thought as he closed his balcony window. He went to his bed and slowly closed his eyes.

"Hey! Gil! Wake up!" a voice yelled. Gilbert felt someone grab his shoulder. Gilbert's eyes opened ad saw Jack, cheerful as ever. "What's wrong? It's not like you to over sleep. Usually you are the one who wakes me up!" Jack teased. Gilbert merely smiled and got up from his bed. "Hey, hurry up okay? I'm taking Selina out, so hurry up okay?" Jack said. He was already out of the door.

Gilbert rubbed his eyes as he got ready. He brushed his teeth and combed his black messy hair. Then he opened his oak closet and pulled out his usual white shirt and black pants. "Don't forget to tie that messy hair!" Jack reminded him. Gilbert turned around to see Jack's head looking through the door, laughing.

"You're happy this morning? Did you take a liking to Selina?" Gilbert laughed.

"Hmm, she's cute, but I didn't really get the same feeling. So, I guess it's not love at first sight, but at least she's pretty," Jack commented, his face showing a hint of disappointment.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Oh, nothing much. I guess my heart still belongs to that certain girl."

"You only spent a day with that girl, yet you say you're in love."

"So, she took my breath away. The truth is, I really don't want to marry Selina. But my father will disown me if I don't. Good you're ready, let's go," Jack said and he grabbed Gilbert's arm and pulled him out.

"Umm, do I have to accompany you and Selina? Shouldn't I just leave the couple alone?" Gilbert asked. He looked scared; he didn't want to be next to this girl. Every time he's next to her, his heart races, and he could barely breathe.

"Yes you have to go! Yesterday you two didn't talk that much. I don't want my best friend and future wife not to know each other," Jack complained.

They walked down the empty hallway. Finally they reached the entrance of the mansion. Standing next to the entrance was Sir Ayre and Selina. They stood silently next to each other. Selina looked up and Gilbert caught her eyes for a moment. Once again he blushed. Gilbert looked at the floor embarrassed. 'Man, she looks beautiful,' Gilbert thought, but then scolded himself for even having that thought.

Selina wore a sky blue dress that went up to her knees. Her dress slipped off her shoulders a little, and there was a dark blue ribbon on her waist. She wore white high heels and had her hair was curled.

"Jack, I forgot to mention to your father the other night. We forgot to sign some papers. Is it alright if you show me where your father is?" Sir Ayre asked.

"Huh, but dad, there's a restaurant in tow that serves really good food. But they stop serving their special in an hour," Selina said, taking out a brochure. "Welcome to Sablier! The City of Wonders!" was on the cover.

"Gilbert, take Selina and take care of her okay. I'll catch up after the papers are done," Jack ordered, looking Gilbert right in the eye. "Be nice to her, and talk?," was what Gilbert saw.

"Huh? Umm, okay," Gilbert answered. His heart started to race once more. 'What? Now I'm going to be alone with her!? I don't think my heart can take it anymore,' Gilbert thought. Jack and Sir Ayre walked down the hall leaving Selina and Gilbert alone. Gilbert looked down and saw Selina looking right at him.

"Um, shall we get going then?" Gilbert asked. He raised his hand hoping to be a perfect gentleman.

"Sure, you know what restraint I'm talking about right? I read their special ice cream sundaes are to die for," Selina said, looking at her brochure again.

"Yea, I know where it is, although I never ate there before."

"Ha ha, well, then let's so already!"

Selina took Gilbert's hand and they walked out. 'I'm holding her hand,' Gilbert thought, blushing again. They entered the horse drawn carriage. Gilbert took the reins in his hands, and whipped the horses. The black horses started to move. 'At least she's inside. My heart can finally relax,' Gilbert sighed. As he rode down the dirt rode, he started to relax. Just when he pulled out a cigarette, Selina's head popped out the window.

"You know I never drove a horse carriage before?" she asked. Gilbert looked at her. Selina's face was full of wonder and curiosity as she watched Gilbert steer the horses down the bumpy road. He smiled. Her curious face was adorable.

"Would you like to try steering the horses now? The road is pretty straight."

"Really?! I could? I would love to!" Selina asked. Her face was brighter than ever. Gilbert stopped the horses and moved to the left, leaving a seat for Selina. She grabbed the reins and looked worried.

"If I whip the horses, do they get hurt?"

"Umm, you can whip them lightly?" Gilbert said. He never really whipped the horses lightly. 'I don't think they would move if they don't feel the whip,' he thought.

Selina raised the whip and hit the horses' rump softly- so soft, that you couldn't hear the crack of the whip.

'_Someone cares about us!' the horses thought happily as they moved forward. _

"Hey, you got it! Now hold your hands still okay. Wait, stop shaking! The horses will move to the sides if you move your hands," Gilbert informed. Selina looked determined as she gripped the reins, trying to keep her hands still. Yet, every time the horses tugged on the reins, she would jerk in the same direction. The horses moved to the side, confused.

"Hey! The horses are going off road! What are you doing? Hey, watch out!"

The horses reared up, tossing their heads. Their black manes flew wildly. The carriage was off road already, and Selina couldn't control them.

"Ah! I'm sorry! The horses won't stop running!" Selina cried as she tugged the horses' reins. The horses pinned their ears down angrily, and they started to gallop.

"Here!" Gilbert shouted. He grabbed Selina's hands and loosened the reins. Once the horses felt the pressure disappear, they slowed down into a slow and steady walk.

"Wow, that was close," Gilbert sighed.

"Um, Gilbert, you can let go now," Selina said. Gilbert realized that he was holding her hand. Both of their faces turned red.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I, uhh, panicked."

"It's okay, I'm just glad you're safe- I mean, we're safe!" Selina stammered. Her face was bright crimson red.

"I'm just going back into the carriage. I think I caused you enough trouble," she said, her voice a little shaky. She climbed off the front seat and went into the carriage. Once she closed the door, Gilbert whipped the horses, softly this time, and the horses started to move. 'Her hands were so warm,' Gilbert thought. This time, instead of yelling at himself, he smiled.

"Well, here we are," Gilbert said, pointing at the ice cream parlor.

"Yay! Now to try that special sundae! Hurry up!" Selina sad, practically skipping to the restaurant like a little child. Gilbert smiled and followed her into the restaurant. Inside the restaurant, the walls were painted sky blue and light pink. There were glass counters and ice cream machines behind them. "Table for two?" a girl in a purple dress and white apron asked. "Yep!" Selina answered. The girl smiled sweetly and led them to a table. "Well, I'm Sharon, and I'm your waiter for today. We have a couple special today. You both could share a giant bowl of our special sundae for only 2 dollars," She said, winking at the end of her sentence.

"Um, we aren't a couple," Gilbert protested. His face was red again, and Selina blushed.

"I'm sure you're not," Sharon giggled. She flicked her light brown hair out of her faced and took out a notepad. "Okay, so the couple special for the sweet couple in denial?"

"Wait, we aren't a couple!" Gilbert almost shouting.

Sharon turned around. "BREAK! Get the couple the special!" she yelled.

A man with white hair and crimson red eyes appeared under Gilbert and Selina's table. "Sharon, dear I'm right here, you don't have to shout," he teased. Both Gilbert and Selina were surprised. They didn't even see this guy under their table, and there were no tablecloths!

Break took out his lollipop from his mouth and eyes Gilbert and Selina. "My, how cute! You guys are so shy," he laughed as he danced to the kitchen. "Emily, get the special chocolate for me," Break commanded. A short girl with blond hair tied in a ponytail with a pink bow danced out with the chocolate syrup.

'This place sure is weird,' Gilbert though. He was still surprised about the Break- under- the- table incident. He turned and looked at Selina. She was reading the menu.

"They actually do have a couple's menu, and everything is half off!" Selina's eyes widened as she read the menu.

"Maybe Jack could bring you here; you seem to love ice cream a lot."

"Hm, do you really have to bring him up here?" Selina asked. She looked a little disappointed. Gilbert looked surprised.

"Wait; are you angry about the arranged marriage?"

"Of course, isn't it obvious? I'm forced to marry another man, when I don't love him. I'm sure you would be angry if you were forced to marry some stranger."

"You have someone you love?"

"Um, well, yes," Selina added, blushing slightly.

"Um, so who do you love?" Gilbert asked. His face was red, but he was curious. He looked up and noticed Selina was bright red too. She started to fidget as she twirled her fingers slowly.

"The person I love? Well, he has black hair, but we barely could talk. It's a shame isn't it? I have to marry Jack when I'm in love with another man," Selina blushed.

'A man with black hair?' Gilbert's heart started to beat faster.

"And his name?" Gilbert questioned.

Selina's face turned even redder.

"His name is G-"

But she was interrupted by a giant bowl of chocolate covered ice cream. "Here you go, enjoy!' Sharon appeared. The glass bowl contained vanilla, chocolate, and different kinds of ice cream. On top of the giant ice cream mountain were fresh cut strawberries and bananas. "Our chocolate syrup is the secret to making this ice cream perfect!" Break informed. He stuck a fresh new lollipop into his mouth, put his hand around Sharon, and walked away with her. "Leave the couple alone so they can enjoy the love ice cream," Break whispered in her ear. Sharon giggled and they walked off.

"Wow this does taste good!" Selina exclaimed. She swallowed her ice cream and wiped the chocolate off her mouth with a napkin. "Are you going to eat Gilbert? I don't think I can finish this by myself."

Gilbert's face was still red.

'She said he has black hair and I heard her say "G" so that means his name starts with a G! Does that mean, I'm the one she loves?'

End of Chapter 2

Well, how does it sound so far? Yep, another cliffhanger, but I did upload this chapter pretty quick right! So don't worry, the third one will be out in a few more days. See ya then!


	3. Am I the One?

Okay this is my first fanfiction. I never wrote one before but I hope you like it.

*I do not own any Pandora Hearts character.

*In the last chapter, Gilbert tries to find out who Selina likes, but a giant bowl of ice cream distracts her…poor Gilbert :[

**Some inside information: **

-Gilbert is 18 years old, Jack and Glen are 19, Break and Sharon are 20, Alice is 16, and Selina is 17

-There is no such thing as a Chain or Contractor in the story.

-Jack and Glen are still alive; pretty much everyone that was supposed to be killed in the anime is alive....

-I didn't use Oz as Gilbert's master because Jack was Gilbert's first master, but Oz is in the story…somewhere

-Selina means "moon" in Greek.

-I made up a few characters, just go along with it :]

**Now on to the story!**

The Raven and the Moon

_Chapter 3- Am I the one?_

"The Raven starts to doubt his love. His mind tells him no, The Moon belongs to someone else, but his heart tells him yes. Can a mere black bird be in love with the most beautiful thing in the world?"

'Could it really be? Could I really be the one she loves? She said this man she loves has black hair and his name starts with a "G", so am I the one?' Gilbert thought. He took a spoonful of ice cream and slowly ate it. Selina ate her half happily, wiping her mouth like a perfect lady every time she felt chocolate on the corners of her lips.

"Hey, you look distracted," Selina said, eyeing Gilbert.

"Huh? Oh no, I'm just tired, I guess."

"Ha ha, staring at little girlfriend will make you feel better, I always feel better being with my dear Sharon," Break's voce said, whispering in Gilbert's ear. Gilbert's face turned bright red as he glared behind him. Break grinned back as he took his lollipop out of his mouth.

"Break, you're embarrassing," Sharon shyly said," So how did you like the couple special?"

"Oh, it was delicious, just like what the brochure says!" Selina added, wiping the remaining ice cream on her lips.

"Okay, here's your check," Break appeared holding a black tray. Gilbert took it and looked at the check.

"WHAT?! This ice cream is 100 dollars?! How?" Gilbert was shocked. He never ate ice cream so expensive before, and he lives in a mansion!

"Ha ha, well the special ingredient is very rare to find so we have to charge that much," Break explained.

"You got to be kidding," Gilbert muttered under his breath as he took out his wallet.

"Don't mind Break. I'll let you off the hook, think of it as on the house!" Sharon smiled.

"Really? Thanks!" Selina shouted, getting up from her seat.

"But, you two have to kiss to prove that you guys are a real couple," Sharon teased.

Gilbert looked wide eyed at Sharon, then to Selina. 'Kiss my master's fiancée? I can't do that!' he thought. Selina's face turned red as she looked at Gilbert. "Go on, we're waiting," both Sharon and Break said together. Gilbert turned and stared at Selina, his face turning into a cherry. 'I can't, this is crazy!' he thought, but Selina was already leaning on the table, her face inching closer to Gilbert's.

'This goes against everything! I refuse to!' Gilbert thought as he backed pack a little. Selina looked at him, surprised and hurt. 'Great I hurt her feelings!' he thought as he tried to stop himself from shaking.

Gilbert noticed Selina's face moving closer to his. He shut his eyes tightly, waiting for his first kiss.

"Please don't harass my servant," a voice said from behind. Everyone turned and saw Jack standing there. He didn't look angry or disappointed, just confused. "Jack!" Selina said as calmly as she could. Gilbert relaxed a little and walked next to Jack. "Let's go," Gilbert said softly without looking back. Jack paid the bill, which was actually five dollars, took Selina's hand, and they walked out. "Aw, we didn't get our free show huh?" Break muttered looking disappointed.

"Ha ha, Break, why are you always trying to embarrass any couple you see?" Sharon giggled.

"Because, most couples don't go through as much trouble and pain we went through. But I'm thinking these two…might be a little more interesting." Break put a fresh lollipop in his mouth and walked away.

"Hey, thanks for showing Selina around," Jack said. Selina and Jack were not holding hands anymore. Gilbert shrugged it off and walked closer to Jack, trying to keep distance from Selina. In his head, the image of her cute face next to his, made his heart rush.

"Hey Gil, how about we look for this girl you were thinking about yesterday?" Jack suggested breaking the silence.

"Girl?" Selina asked looking up. Gilbert looked at Jack shocked. 'Oh no, please don't say anything, keep your big mouth shut!' Gilbert thought. Jack, not reading his servant's mind at all, turned around and smiled at Selina.

"Yep! He told me yesterday that he met a special little girl in my backyard yesterday!"

"Um, Jack, you don't have to tell her, this is private!" Gilbert's face felt hot.

"Wait, if I tell Selina how this girl looks, she could help us look for her. After all, three pairs of eyes are more helpful than two. So, Selina, this girl has long black hair and her eyes are blue and looks like the ocean," Jack informed.

Once Jack described how this girl looked, Selina's face blushed.

"Well, what's her name?" Selina asked, playing with her fingers. Gilbert froze in his tracks. 'Looks like I'm discovered,' he sighed, feeling his life being drained from him.

"He didn't find out her name! He claims a maid dragged the girl away from him," Jack added.

Selina's looked up and stared at Gilbert. Gilbert stared back. "I think I would like to go home now, Jack. You two may continue looking, but I'll get home by myself," Selina said. She turned around and started to walk away. "Wait! You can't even drive a horse carriage!" Gilbert reminded her.

"You don't know how? Um, Gil, is it okay if we look for this girl later? Your face is red again, and I think we all need a little rest," Jack said, putting his hand on Gilbert's shoulders. 'Now she knows who likes her,' Gilbert thought as he sulked to the carriage. They rode in silence; Gilbert held the reins grimly as he tried to think of excuses to cover up his master's big mouth. When they reached Jack's mansion, Gilbert didn't come up with anything. 'I'm screwed for life,' he thought as he moped to his room.

Dinner was worse. Everyone, including Sir Ayre and Jack, was quiet. Nobody talked as they sipped the hot soup and ate the steak. The butlers stood by the door wondering what was wrong. Every time Gilbert looked up, his face would blush. 'I can't think of a single excuse! Selina is probably worried that a poor servant would fall for her,' Gilbert thought. He always thought of the worst possibilities. Finally Jack spoke up, destroying the eerie silence. "So, who wants dessert?" he asked. Everyone got up, said no thank you, ad left the room. Gilbert was left to pick up the dishes and plates. He slowly made his way to the kitchen. Inside the chefs took the plates out of his hand and began washing it. Gilbert rolled up his sleeves and helped them. "Why, Gilbert, you never really helped with kitchen duty. Something on your mind?" Gilbert turned around to see his younger brother, Vincent. His golden hair was tied in a long ponytail. His sleeves were also rolled up as he scrubbed the dishes.

"Hey, Vincent," Gilbert said softly.

"We barely get to talk now, I miss you big brother!" Vincent then jumped and hugged Gilbert tightly. The soap bubbles floated everywhere.

"Hey, stop it!"

"Aw, I just miss my older brother," Vincent whined. He released his grip and smiled slyly.

"I never seen that face before. Something is really bugging you…what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Vincent, I swear."

"No! It's not nothing, I'm your little brother, I know when something's wrong. Now tell me."

"Not here, oaky, later. Too much people here."

"Okay then. EVERYONE GET OUT! I CAN CLEAN THE REST MYSELF!" The rest of his cooking and cleaning crew dropped their utensils and ran the room. Vincent turned around and smiled at Gilbert.

"You always yell at your helpers like that?" Gilbert laughed.

"No, but this is important, so tell me now."

"You can't tell anyone."

"I swear I won't tell, now speak already, I have to clean up all these dishes."

"There's this girl, who I can't seem to get out of my mind."

"NO!"

Gilbert looked confused. He never saw his brother this angry. When he told Jack about his love problem, Jack offered to help in a heartbeat, but Vincent on the other hand, scared him to death.

"Um, Vincent?" Gilbert asked, blinking in confusion.

"Oh, sorry, I just refuse to give you up to anyone!" Vincent turned away, angry. Gilbert sighed. His little brother always clung on to him. 'I knew I should have never told him,' he thought.

"You know what, never mind. Just pretend I didn't say anything," Gilbert turned away, tossing the old washrag on the floor. He walked to the kitchen door.

"Wait, no tell me! I'm still curious. But tell me this, is this girl beautiful?" Vincent asked, grabbing onto Gilbert's sleeve.

"Of course she's beautiful! Why else would I think of her all the time?! I'm in love with a girl who's going to marry another man, and I know we will never be given a chance to be together! The worst part? I can never tell her how I feel! She's with another man now!" Gilbert fell to the ground after yelling. His body was shaking with fear. He hugged himself to calm down, but he couldn't. Gilbert fought the urge to cry. 'Finally, I was able to say it. I'm in love,' he thought.

"You're in love…with…Selina?' Vincent took a step back. His brother was in love with their master's fiancée. Vincent bent down and hugged his brother.

"Fate is cruel isn't it?"

This time, Gilbert hugged Vincent back. Outside of the kitchen door, stood Jack. He looked down and sighed. He slowly turned around and walked away from the siblings.

Gilbert entered his dark room. Strangely, his balcony window was open. 'I swore I closed it this morning,' he sighed as he walked to the window to close it. Instead of closing it completely, something caught his eye. Something moved behind his balcony plants. The green leaves shook as Gilbert slowly inched closer to it.

"Hey? Who are you?" Gilbert asked his voice a little shaky.

"Relax it's me," a familiar voice answered. A man with snow white hair and red eyes appeared.

"Break, wait, how did you find this place? And what are you doing here?" Gilbert asked angrily. He was in no mood to see other people- especially someone he just met today.

"You should learn to relax a little, or else you will die alone," Break teased tossing a lollipop stick onto the floor.

"I probably will die alone," Gilbert added, staring at the sky.

"Ooh, sounds like you have love problems. Actually I came here to talk about love with you."

"I don't swing that way," Gilbert answered turning around.

"Wait that's not what I meant! I'm here to talk about your relationship with Selina." Gilbert stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around to face Break.

"What did you say?

"Wait that's not what I meant! I'm here to talk about your relationship with Selina."

Gilbert smiled. 'This guy is strange, but amusing. I guess I better listen to what he wants to say.'

"Fine, I'll listen, what about my relationship with Selina?"

"You know I used to be like you, but my life was tougher."

"What? How is your life like mine? You have Sharon, and she seems to love you."

"Ha ha, actually you shouldn't interrupt someone when they are telling an interesting story."

"Oh, sorry, continue," Gilbert said a little frustrated.

"As I was saying, Gilbert, my life was practically the same as yours. I was a servant. I worked for Sharon's father. Her family was poor and the father wanted to fire me. But I refused to leave Sharon's side. I told him I would work for free. My excuse was because I had no where else to go. Her father agreed and I spent my life with them as their servant. Life was difficult- I had to protect Sharon from bullies at school and kidnappers on the street. Her father was always getting attacks by people he owed money to. But one day, her father went into a major business. I lived in a mansion with Sharon. We ate happily and no one attacked us anymore. But there was a downside to this. The reason Sharon and I were able to love in a mansion, was because her father sold his own daughter to marry a stranger. Sharon cried every night. I remember how she always told me how she was scared and wanted to run away with me. We lived in a castle, but we were prisoners. Sharon and this man were going to get married once she turned fifteen. Time flew, and the night before her birthday, I woke her up at four in the morning. I wrote a letter saying how they would never find us, and I carried sleepy Sharon out of the mansion and we ran away together. I, the poor servant, will always be happy. After five years of running, we finally escaped her father's clutches. Those five years were torturous. We lived in secret, changing our names and our identities. We could barely speak to each other in public. Her father hired thugs to look for me and investigators to find his daughter. Finally he gave up, and now we live a poor, but happy life."

Break finished his story smiling sadly. Remembering those nostalgic memories made him tears fall a little. Break turned and looked seriously at Gilbert.

"Do you know why I told you this?"

"Um, because you were a servant and you fell in love with a high class girl? Just like me?"

"Wrong!" Break smiled and pointed at Gilbert's nose. Gilbert jumped back with fright.

"Looking back, I could have avoided all these problems. Sharon's father almost saw me like his son. I should have told him I loved Sharon from the beginning and he would have given Sharon to me. I should have told Sharon how I felt, so we could actually get married and we won't be forced to run away. Do you get it now?"

"So, you're saying I have to tell Selina how I feel before it's too late?"

Break smiled and pulled out a lollipop and handed it to Gilbert. "Precisely!"

Gilbert looked at the candy, and realized what he was going to do next time he saw Selina.

"Thanks Break," Gilbert looked up, but Break was already gone. He looked off the balcony and saw Break climbing the stone wall with the security following him. "Hey come back here! How did you get in! You know trespassing will put you in jail right?!" The security shouted as they chased Break.

"Ha ha, that weirdo," Gilbert laughed. He turned around and went to sleep.

_End of Chapter 3_

So how was it? Ha ha! Man I do upload fast o.O

It's been only a few days yet, I'm almost done with this story. You guys should be happy, who else uploads stories this fast?


	4. The Truth

Okay this is my first fanfiction. I never wrote one before but I hope you like it.

*I do not own any Pandora Hearts character.

*In the last chapter, Break advises Gilbert that Gilbert has to tell Selina he loves her, or it will be too late. Can Gilbert really confess his feelings?

**Some inside information: **

-Gilbert is 18 years old, Jack and Glen are 19, Break and Sharon are 20, Alice is 16, and Selina is 17

-There is no such thing as a Chain or Contractor in the story.

-Jack and Glen are still alive; pretty much everyone that was supposed to be killed in the anime is alive....

-I didn't use Oz as Gilbert's master because Jack was Gilbert's first master, but Oz is in the story…somewhere

-Selina means "moon" in Greek.

-I made up a few characters, just go along with it :]

**Now on to the story!**

The Raven and the Moon

_Chapter 4- May I have this Dance?_

"Their paths are getting closer. The Raven and the Moon will soon be together."

* * *

"Uhh, what time is it?" Gilbert woke up and looked out the window. The sun was shining bright and tiny birds chirped happily. He lazily woke up and changed his clothes. After brushing his teeth and forgetting to brush his hair, Gilbert walked down the hall.

The bright sunlight filled the empty hallway, but the sun couldn't warm up the cold room. Gilbert made his way into the kitchen to find his little brother punching buttons on the oven. Gilbert leaned on the counter until Vincent noticed him.

"Big brother! You came again! Let me guess, more girl problems?" Vincent teased, wiping his hands on his apron.

"No, actually I was going to ask you something else…what are you making?"

Vincent's apron was covered in white flour and the floor was a mess. The table had cracked egg shells and used bowls. Flour was everywhere.

"I'm making a birthday cake," Vincent replied.

"For who?"

"Selina…wait you don't know that tonight is her birthday party?" Vincent laughed.

"I never asked for her birthday!"

"Well, yesterday she asked Jack if she could host her birthday party here. Jack is going to be gone for the night. He has some business to do, so she's going to be enjoying herself at the party with some friends she invited."

"Will there be…"Gilbert started to blush at the thought.

"Will there be what, Gilbert? Finish you sentence."

"Will there be dancing?" Gilbert gulped down his last words.

Vincent stared at his brother with a blank face. A slow smiled crept on his face, and then the smile turned into laughter.

"Of course, and since Jack is gone you are probably thinking about making your move!"

"I wasn't thinking that! I was thinking I could talk to her alone!"

"This is our master's fiancée we're talking about."

"I know, but I think we do share the same feelings…"

"How do you know?"

"I asked her who did she like, and she said someone with black hair and I heard his name starts with a 'G' so, I'm sure we share the same feelings! She was made when I brought up Jack last time at the ice cream restaurant!"

"Hm, there could be a possibility, so are you going to confess?" Vincent asked.

Gilbert looked up. Suddenly, his conversation with Break last night replayed in his mind. 'I have to tell her how I feel before it's too late,' he thought.

"Yea, I'm going to tell her how I feel. After the party, when everyone is gone."

"Ha ha! Then I will be on the sidelines cheering you on or cheering you up when she rejects you!" Vincent laughed.

Both Gilbert and Vincent laughed. They haven't laughed like this in a long time, but it made Gilbert feel better and more confident.

_CRASH!_

Gilbert and Vincent turned around and saw a girl with blonde hair on the floor. There were shattered white plates around her. The girl rubbed her head, looked up, and blushed.

"I'm so sorry, Vincent! I know you said I shouldn't help, but I really wanted to!" the girl confessed. Vincent sighed and walked to grab a broom that was leaning on the wall.

"Jack decides to hire a new cook, and she's clueless! She can't cook to save her life, and she cut her finger white cutting carrots yesterday! I have to teach her, and she's so clumsy. I can't believe I have to teach a klutz how to cook," Vincent whispered as he walked by Gilbert.

The girl's face was as pink as her bow. She had the same emerald eyes that Jack had. She wore a white apron and a loose pink dress. She looked at and noticed Gilbert.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Gilbert; you probably won't see me much in here." Gilbert explained.

"I'm Ada, nice to meet you," she smiled sweetly.

"Ada! You broke an expensive China plate!" Vincent almost screamed. Ada jumped back and ran off, with tears in her eyes.

"You shouldn't yell at her, I was clumsy when I first worked with Jack. I remember I spilled tea over the carpet once," Gilbert said, trying to defend Ada. But she was already out of the kitchen.

The kitchen door opened slowly, and Jack stepped in. Jack stared into Gilbert's eyes, and looked at the floor without saying hello. There was an awkward silence, as Jack stared at the floor, motionless. After Vincent finished cleaning the floor, he looked up and smiled at Jack.

"Don't' worry; I'm done with the cake. Your fiancée will have a great party tonight. I even got the butlers to decorate the dining hall with some beautiful decorations," Vincent informed. Jack smiled and turned around. "Gilbert," he called, and Gilbert quickly walked to his side.

"Yes?"

"I need to ask you something, follow me," Jack said. His face was blank, not showing any emotion at all. They walked down the empty hall and entered Jack's office.

"Um, I overheard a little rumor in this house. A rumor about Selina," Jack finally said.

"What kind of rumor?" Gilbert asked. He was unaware of what Jack was going to ask next.

"Well, do you li-" Jack started, but a butler appeared in his door. The old man looked tired, like he ran a marathon.

"Jack, there's a girl in the front door. She insists to see you immediately! And she won't take no for an answer! She even yelled at me and almost chased me to your office," the butler panted.

"Gilbert, stay here, I still need to tell you something," Jack said as he walked away. The butler bowed and disappeared. 'I wonder what he wanted,' Gilbert thought in silence.

Jack raced the halls and reached the front door. A girl stood there staring out the open window. Her dark hair drifted with the gentle wind. She wore a dark purple dress with white ribbons around her breast. Jack stopped in front of her, and she slowly turned around.

"Hey," Jack said, smiling.

"Jack, I finally get you see you again!" the girl laughed as she jumped on Jack. She hugged him tightly. Jack's arms slowly rose and he finally embraced her too.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too!"

They hugged a little longer, till Jack pulled away. He looked sadly into her purple eyes.

"Alice, you know…I'm engaged now right?" Jack whispered.

"I know, and I don't care." Alice answered, tears forming in her eyes.

"I can't be with you anymore. If my father sees this, he would disown me, or even worst kill me."

"Then let him disown you so we can run away!" Alice countered. Jack smiled and put his hand on her shoulders. Alice's face changed from angry to depress. She blushed as she looked quietly into Jack's eyes.

"Can…you at least….spend the night with me? Just one more night?" Alice pleaded.

"I have to go to a meeting with my father tonight."

"Then ditch it! I'm sure you don't even get to say anything in these stupid meetings!" Jack smiled; he always loved Alice's energy. "I'll think about it," was his answer.

Gilbert paced silently in Jack's office. 'What's taking him so long?' he asked himself as he continued to walk back and forth. Finally, Jack appeared at the door. He looked seriously at Gilbert and stepped forward. Gilbert gulped. He never seen such a serious face on Jack.

"Gilbert! As you know I have a very important meeting tonight. I'm going to leave earlier so make sure you tell father that," Jack said.

"Wait, leave early? You have meetings, what are you really doing?"

"None of your business! Just make sure Selina's birthday party goes well and I'll come back at 11 tonight!" Jack snapped. He turned around and walked away leaving Gilbert in shock. 'Why did he just yell at me?'

"Gilbert, the party is about to start," a butler said, poking his head through Gilbert's bedroom door. Gilbert turned and smiled at him. "Yea, I know, I'll be down in a few minutes." The butler nodded and left the room. Gilbert sighed and looked at the mirror. He wore a dark black tuxedo with a black tie. His hair was tied up with a black ribbon. Still, Gilbert had a sad look on his face. 'Why did Jack yell at me? What did I do?' he thought. He sighed and walked out the door after turning off the lights.

As he walked down the hall, Gilbert heard a soft melody. Surprised he followed it down a dark corridor till he reached Jack's music room. The oak door was closed, but Gilbert could hear the soft piano notes ringing in his head. The melody was peaceful yet sad. He grabbed the door handle and slowly pushed the door open. Selina sat under the moonlight playing the piano softly. Her eyes focused on the right keys. Gilbert stood there, amazed. Selina finally looked up and accidently played the wrong note, turning the beautiful melody into something different and out of tune.

"Gil!" she said in surprise.

"You know your party just started. Why are you here?"

"I just don't feel being in a party right now. The person I invited, the only person that I wanted here, didn't come."

"Well, you shouldn't let just one person drag you down from a fun party. It's your birthday, so have fun," Gilbert advised.

"That's the problem. I can't have fun without that person."

"This person must be very important."

"I told Echo to inform me once my friend arrives."

Selina smiled gently at Gilbert. She wore a midnight blue gown. It was strapless and she wore a sapphire bracelet around her right hand. Her black hair was curled and tied up into a ponytail. Gilbert's face flushed as he turned and looked at the piano.

"So, you can play piano?" Gilbert asked, breaking the eerie silence.

"A little, my mom taught me, but ever since she passed away, I barely practiced. She was the only person I would play for; I would never play for my father. He was too strict. But my mother says playing piano should be a hobby. It should be something that calms you down. "

"I'm sorry about your mother."

"Thanks." Selina smiled again.

"Can I ask you to play that song again?"

"Um, but I never played for anyone besides my mother!" Selina protested, her face blushing.

"It was a beautiful song," Gilbert added.

'This is it! I can finally confess you her. I'll tell her how I feel after she finishes the song,' Gilbert thought.

Selina looked at him for a long time and slowly walked back to the grand piano. She sat on the piano chair and raised her arms. She placed her hands on the white and black keys, but once she started, Echo stood at the door.

"Excuse me, Miss Selina, your guest has arrived," Echo said motionlessly. Selina jumped up and a bright smile appeared on her face. Gilbert turned around to face a tall male with long coal black hair and dark eyes. He smiled at Selina as she approached him.

"Glen! It's so nice to finally talk to you again!" Selina said.

"I'm glad to see you again too," he responded in a deep voice. He held her hand and kissed it, making Selina blush. Gilbert stared at Glen with a hint of jealously in his eyes. Glen stood up and stared at Gilbert.

"Come on, now that you're here, we can start my birthday party!" Selina laughed. Gilbert stared as she took Glen by the hands and they walked off together. Echo followed closely behind leaving Gilbert in the dark music room. When they finally disappeared into the ball room, Gilbert collapsed. It all made sense now.

The man Selina loves…is Glen. The man with black hair and his name start with a "G", everything made sense.

END OF CHAPTER

How did you like it? I mixed it up huh? Well, until next time!


	5. My Broken Heart Belongs to You

Okay this is my first fanfiction. I never wrote one before but I hope you like it.

*I do not own any Pandora Hearts character.

*In the last chapter, Gilbert realized Selina is in love with Glen

**Some inside information: **

-Gilbert is 18 years old, Jack and Glen are 19, Break and Sharon are 20, Alice is 16, and Selina is 17

-There is no such thing as a Chain or Contractor in the story.

-Jack and Glen are still alive; pretty much everyone that was supposed to be killed in the anime is alive....

-I didn't use Oz as Gilbert's master because Jack was Gilbert's first master, but Oz is in the story…somewhere

-Selina means "moon" in Greek.

-I made up a few characters, just go along with it:]

**Now on to the story!**

The Raven and the Moon

_Chapter 5- My Broken Heart Belongs to You_

"The Raven can not fly anymore. He is tired from trying…the Raven is a poor creature."

* * *

Selina…is in love with…Glen. Gilbert sat on the piano chair. His eyes were dazed and his heart refused to stop beating. He could hear the laughter from the ball room. He could hear the happy laughs and people greeting each other, but Gilbert was alone. A few hours flew by, but the butlers found him.

"Um, sir? The party just started. You should help with the food," the butler said. Gilbert looked at him, his face was motionless. But inside, his blood boiled and his heart was shattered. He slowly stood up and followed the butler into the kitchen.

Vincent was helping Ada prepare the food. He placed the small, sweet chocolate cake pieces on the tray and handed it to Ada. She handed the tray to another butler and he disappeared into the ball room.

"Gilbert! Thank you for leaving. You know how much people are out there?" Vincent asked, with a sarcastic tone.

"If you were tired Gilbert, you should at least warn us," Ada added softly.

"I'm not tired," Gilbert answered in a slow, monotone voice.

"Uh-oh. Everyone! Get out and clean the ball room table. I bet it's messy! So get to it!!!" Vincent yelled. Everyone, including Ada, ran into the ball room. Once everyone was gone, Vincent looked seriously into Gilbert's eyes.

"Want to tell me about it?" Vincent asked, placing his hand on Gilbert's shoulders.

"Not really, nothing happened. I couldn't confess that's all."

"Man up! How do you expect Selina to find out how you feel if you don't have the courage to tell her?"

"Like she cares."

"Wait, what? What happened to the 'we share the same feelings' thing?"

"That was all just an illusion, a silly mirage. A rich, noble lady would never fall in love with a low servant like me," Gilbert answered as he sat on the kitchen counter.

"Spill it, something did happen. I remembered you walked out of this kitchen with a face of determination! You know you have to tell her how you feel sooner or later."

Gilbert remained silence for a while. 'Break was right, I'm too late. Now she's with the man she loves,' Gilbert thought.

"Hey, will you tell me already?" Vincent asked again.

"She's in love with someone else! It's not Jack, it's someone closer than Jack!" Gilbert shouted. Vincent took a step back. Gilbert buried his face in his hands.

"Someone else? Who?" Vincent asked softly.

"Some man named Glen. She said he's very important to her. I should have known. I am, after all, just a servant." Vincent and Gilbert were quiet. They didn't look at each other; they just stared at the floor.

"Um, Gilbert, we need your help now," Ada said. She stood in the kitchen with an empty tray. Gilbert walked to her, took the tray, and filled it with food.

"I'm going now," he said, looking at Vincent.

"Okay then," Vincent answered sadly. Gilbert left the kitchen carrying a tray of chocolate.

The ball room was decorated with fancy lights and the diamond chandelier was polished to perfection, making the light bounce off it. Everyone was dressed in beautiful gowns and tuxedos. The butlers walked around giving the guests their drinks and food. Some people were slow dancing, while others were talking.

Gilbert scanned the room for Selina. Finally, he found her in the crowd of slow dancers. She danced gracefully with Glen, their bodies and footsteps moved in perfect sync. Gilbert stood there, watching Selina. Her sweet smile was sweeter than before, but Gilbert hated it. That smile wasn't for him, it was for Glen. Gilbert watched as they were talking and dancing, but he couldn't make out any words. 'What are they talking about?' he though. Finally the song was over. The orchestra put their violins and flutes on the floor as they prepared to take their breaks.

Gilbert looked at Selina one again, and his eyes widened. Glen leaned down and kissed Selina on the forehead. Her face flushed as she looked at the floor. Gilbert shoved the tray of food at another butler.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" The butler asked, surprised and angry at the same time. Two chocolate pieces fell on the floor.

"Out, I need air," Gilbert answered. Once he was outside in darkness, he started to run. Even when he was tired and his feet ached, he refused to stop. He headed for the dark forest. He continued to run, until he collapsed on the dirt floor. Gilbert leaned on a small tree and stared at the sky. The sky was full of tiny stars, but there was no moon.

"Jack, why do we have to go back? I wanna go on another boat ride!" Alice complained as they walked back to the horse carriage. Jack smiled and stared into her purple eyes.

"It's almost eleven," Jack responded.

"But if you go back, we will never be together. I don't want you to go! Stay here with me."

"I know, and I'm sorry, but I'll find a way to end this engagement. Being in this situation, I realized how important you are. I don't want to be with any other girl. I- I love you Alice," Jack said. Alice looked at his emerald eyes and blushed.

"Um, I love you too," she whispered softly, but Jack heard it. He smiled and leaned over to kiss her cheek. Alice flushed even more. Jack helped her into the horse carriage and they rode off together.

The birthday party was over, and all the guests left. The butlers remained in the ball room. They cleaned the tables and waxed the floor. Glen and Selina stood at the front door. A girl with brown-orange hair appeared. She was angry and stomping the floor as she approached them.

"Glen, come on we should go home now," the girl insisted.

"Lotti, just give me a few minutes with Selina," Glen responded, Lotti growled softly and walked back to the carriage.

"Your wife is very interesting," Selina smiled, looking at Glen.

"She's crazy to me. When I told her I was going to dance with you, she got a little jealous. I'm in for a beating tonight"

"At least you're married to someone you love," Selina muttered. Glen looked at Selina silently.

"Don't worry about Jack okay?" Glen said.

"I can't. I don't love Jack!"

"Well, I'm happy you are engaged to him. He's rich and I know he can take care of you."

"I know, but I'm not in love with Jack," Selina repeated.

"Oh? Then who are you in love with? That man you were talking about as we danced?" Glen teased.

"I said he was different from other men! It does not mean I love him!" Selina flushed.

"Come on, we were friends since we were little, I'm sure I know all your little secrets, even if you don't tell me."

"And you still are my best friend. The only person I can trust," Selina smiled.

"I'm not just a friend, I'm like your older brother, Selina, and you can tell me anything! I'm always here for you okay?"

"GLEN! IT"S LATE!" Lotti yelled from inside the carriage. The horses whined and pinned their ears down.

"_This lady is mad!" the first horse whined._

"_My last owner whipped me pretty hard. I'm happy with a screamer," the second horse responded._

Glen smiled and walked away. "Oh yea, why don't you tell this guy how you feel? It might be too late if you don't tell him," Glen instructed. He entered his carriage and Selina watched as he rode off into the forest. She could hear Lotti "lecturing" from inside.

It was eleven at night. All the butlers finished cleaning. The ball room was now empty and dark. Jack slowly walked into the kitchen, looking for Gilbert. 'I better apologize for yelling at him earlier. He didn't do anything wrong,' Jack thought. He tried to think of a funny way to apologize to make Gilbert feel better.

Inside the kitchen, Vincent was washing the dishes and Ada dried them.

"Vincent, where's Gil?" Jack asked.

"I thought he was cleaning with the others," Vincent answered, looking confused.

"He's not there; he's not even in his room. Did you and Gil get into another fight?"

"The real question is: what were you doing tonight?" Vincent sneered.

"I was at a meeting!" Jack protested.

"Oh? Then I guess that girl you were hugging outside was one of the officers?"

Jack's face flushed as he tried to think of an excuse.

"No response?" Vincent asked as he finished cleaning the last plate.

"Don't tell my father please. I'm not in love with Selina. We are only engaged because it was her mother's dying wish," Jack whispered.

"Her mother's dying wish?"

"Her mother wanted Selina to marry someone rich, with class. Her mom wanted Selina to live a happy and healthy life, like how she lived it."

"Being forced to marry someone does not equal happiness."

"That's why I'm going to tell me father that I refuse to marry her! I'm going to be with Alice! The only girl I love!" Jack said angrily," now where is Gil?"

"I really don't know," Vincent answered.

"Did you see him at all?"

"Nope, we haven't talked in hours."

"Gilbert? I was him running outside. He ran out of your garden and disappeared into the forest," Ada answered.

"Wait, why didn't you tell me this earlier?" both Jack and Vincent asked.

"I forgot."

Gilbert walked down the dark road. His body was tired from his previous run, but Gilbert refused to stop walking. 'Where am I going? Jack is going to be mad when he comes home, and I'm not there. Oh wait, he's already mad at me,' Gilbert said to himself. The dark forest was dangerous at night. It was known for its lethal plants and dangerous wolves and a mountain lion, but Gilbert wasn't scared. His heart ached. 'What am I doing? Selina is happy. She's finally with the person she truly loves, and I should be happy for her. Should I go back?' Gilbert thought as he looked behind him. He sighed and turned around. 'I guess I have no other choice, Jack is probably expecting me,' he thought as he slowly walked back. The wind started to pick up. It became a powerful gust. Gilbert's ribbon flew away in the process. He sighed and looked around. Suddenly, Gilbert looked up and scanned the area. 'Um, am I lost?'

"Jack, where are you going? It's late?" Selina asked, rubbing her sleepy eyes. Jack climbed onto a dark brown stallion and looked at her.

"I'm just going out, that's all," Jack responded. He couldn't think of a single lie.

"Oh, okay then. Be safe," Selina said. Jack nodded and rode off. Selina didn't want to be nosy, if she did, she would sound like a nagging wife!

"And there he goes," a voice said. Shocked, Selina jumped up and eyed a white haired male. Break looked at her and laughed.

"Are you going to look for him too?" Break asked.

"Look for whom?"

"Ah, so you didn't notice that Gil was gone?"

"Gilbert's gone?! Where did he go?"

"Who knows, but Jack went off looking for him. I heard Gil ran off into those woods."

"That's dangerous! He can't be alone in the forest, especially at night!"

"Are you worried?" Break stared at her curiously.

"Of course I'm worried! The forest is very dangerous!"

"Oh, so you are only worried because you don't want him to get hurt or killed."

"Well, why else would I be worried! I don't want him to get hurt!"

"Really, now? There's still nothing going on between you two?"

Selina blushed and glared at Break.

"There's nothing wrong with being worried! I'm sure you would worry if Sharon was alone in the woods!"

"I won't be worried," Break answered calmly

"What? But Sharon is alone in the forest, with creepy insects and other things!"

"I won't be worried…because I'll always be by her side. If you truly care about someone you won't be here right now. Even if you claim you don't have feelings for Gilbert, you would still search for him right?"

"Ummm…I'm not sure how to answer," Selina said shyly.

"Then look for him, I'm sure he won't be scared if you were right besides him," Break smiled.

"I'm going to look for Gilbert…but this does not mean I have any feelings for him!" Selina shouted. She walked to the horse stables and grabbed a random horse. Then, she rode off into the forest.

"Time for the show to start, my dear Sharon," Break said. Sharon stepped from behind a tall tree and walked closer to Break.

"Break, please don't do anything stupid. I know you want to tease them, but don't hurt anyone like last time?" Sharon pleaded.

"I didn't hurt anyone last time, I just scared them away."

Sharon laughed as Break put his arm around her. Sharon blushed and they walked back to the carriage.

Selina's white mare galloped in the dark forest. She pulled on the reins and the mare stopped. Something caught her eye. A dark ribbon was hanging from a low branch- Gilbert's hair ribbon. She climbed off the horse and walked up to it. She picked it up and looked at the sky. There was a small hill in front of her. 'Maybe he's over there,' she thought as she tucked the ribbon in her pocket and climbed on her mare. The horse cantered closer to the hill.

As they reached the point of the hill, Selina searched the area. Suddenly something black jumped in front of the horse. The white mare shot her ears up and reared. Selina tried to hold onto the reins.

"Calm down!" She shouted, but the horse didn't listen. It started to buck and swing its head. Selina tried to hang on but she could feel her body slowly slipping.

"Please calm down! Stop it!" She pleaded, but her cries were useless. The horse reared again and flung Selina off.

She slowly flew off the horse and plummeted down the dark cliff.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

Well there goes Selina as she falls. Will Gilbert catch her?


	6. Breathless

Okay this is my first fanfiction. I never wrote one before but I hope you like it.

*I do not own any Pandora Hearts character.

*In the last chapter, Selina rushes to find Gilbert in the forest, only to be thrown off her horse and falling down a cliff

**Some inside information: **

-Gilbert is 18 years old, Jack and Glen are 19, Break and Sharon are 20, Alice is 16, and Selina is 17

-There is no such thing as a Chain or Contractor in the story.

-Jack and Glen are still alive; pretty much everyone that was supposed to be killed in the anime is alive....

-I didn't use Oz as Gilbert's master because Jack was Gilbert's first master, but Oz is in the story…somewhere

-Selina means "moon" in Greek.

-I made up a few characters, just go along with it:]

**Now on to the story!**

The Raven and the Moon

_Chapter 6- Breathless_

"Now they are one."

* * *

_~I'm falling_

_I can't feel your flame_

_It's so cold and I_

_I wanna go home_

_I wanna feel your arms around me~_

"AHHHHH!!!" Selina fell and slid down the muddy hill. Her white silk gown was covered in mud. She started to roll down the slanted cliff. Luckily, the soft grass broke her fall, but she received a few scrapes on her knees and hands. Her left shoulder had a deep gash, and red blood spilled from it. Selina tried to get up, but her body felt immobilized. She could hear her horse whine and gallop away, the footsteps slowly disappearing from the distance.

"Can anyone hear me?! Help!" Selina cried hoping someone would hear her, but no body responded.

Gilbert walked around the forest. 'I guess it wasn't a good idea to run into the forest at night…now I'm lost,' he sighed.

_Crack!_

Gilbert turned around. Someone or something was in the bushes. Suddenly, he heard a growl. 'No, this is just my imagination! There is nothing behind me!' he thought as he tried to stop himself from shaking.

_Grrr…_

This time, the growl sounded closer. Gilbert froze; he could hear the snarls of the beast. 'Please tell me it's a wolf…maybe if I play dead…no I can't do that, what if it's a bear?' he thought. Gilbert tried to think of a way to escape. He couldn't run, running would make him look like a prey.

_Grrr…_

This time the sound was right behind him. Gilbert couldn't take it, he ran off in full sprint. 'I don't care if I look like some animal food!' he thought as he ran for his life.

"Break, didn't I tell you not to hurt anyone?" Sharon asked as her head poked out of the bushes.

"I know, but I couldn't help it. Don't worry Selina is right down this path," Break laughed.

Gilbert continued to race down the path. He looked behind him and tripped on a dead log. He flew and landed face first on the muddy floor. Gilbert slowly got up. He received a scrape on his right knee and his white shirt was caked with dirt. He refused to turn around. 'I'm doomed! That animal is probably right behind me now and it's going to jump and kill me!' he shut his eyes, and waited for his doom.

"Huh?" Gilbert said out loud. There was a flicker of light; a very dim light. He found enough energy to get up and walk closer to the light. The light was a bright neon color, but it seemed to fade away. Gilbert started to run after the light. Suddenly, he noticed a lifeless body on the grass-Selina's body.

"Selina!" Gilbert cried as he ran up to her.

"Huh? Gil?" Selina lifted her head weakly and smiled softly.

"You're bleeding!"

"Heh, I found you," Selina closed her eyes. Gilbert lifted Selina's body, but was too weak to carry her. He sat down and held her body close to his.

"Selina?" Gilbert called her named softly. Selina opened her eyes and stared into his. Her deep blue ocean eyes stared deeply into his golden eyes. She raised her hand and touched his face gently and smiled.

"There's a bug on you," she whispered. Gilbert looked on his shoulder and saw a tiny bug. He laughed and swatted the bug off his shoulder. The bug lifted its body and flew away. The bug started to light up.

"Look Selina, it's a firefly," Gilbert pointed. Selina rested her head weakly on Gilbert's shoulders.

"Yea, too bad there's only one. I never seen a firefly before. I wish there was a whole family," she said.

They stared at the single firefly in silence. The little bug flickered and flew into a tree. "There it goes," Selina sighed. Suddenly, the entire tree lit up. The bright green neon lights flickered. An entire family of fireflies emerged from the tree. They danced around Selina and Gilbert. The lights filled the dark sky making the stars jealous. Selina and Gilbert stared in awe.

"Looks like I finally succeeded," Break smiled and looked at Sharon.

"Where did you get all those fireflies?" Sharon questioned, but scared of the answer.

"From our ice cream store."

We have fireflies there?"

Break laughed and put his finger on his lips. He turned and looked at Gilbert and Selina.

Gilbert looked down at Selina's sweet, gentle face and blushed. His heart raced as he tried to think of a conversation. 'What should I do? What should I say? She's finally next to me and I can't think of a single thing to say!' he thought as his face turned into a darker red. The flickering fireflies continued to glow as he stared at Selina. She was still leaning on his shoulder, but she displayed no emotion. The night wind started to blow; gently at first, but it started to pick up power. The fireflies flew away and their beautiful light display vanished.

"Aw, they flew away," Selina sighed.

"At least you were able to see a firefly for the first time," Gilbert weakly smiled.

"Yea! Ha ha! Heh, it's getting kind of cold." She shivered and snuggled closer to Gilbert. His blushed harder.

"Um, you want my jacket?"

"Won't you be cold?"

"No, it's okay, here." Gilbert started to take off his black jacket, but she pulled motioning him to stop.

"The jacket is big enough to share," she said softly, her face pink.

"Um, okay?" Gilbert allowed Selina to snuggle under his jacket. Gilbert stared at the sky, the dark clouds slowly rolled away. It revealed the bright quarter moon, smiling gently back. Gilbert smiled and turned to face Selina. She was already asleep next to him. He raised his arms and embraced her. For the first time, his heart didn't race.

"Look's like my job is done," Break said as he turned around and walked away.

"Break, please do not budge into people's business next time? Promise?" Sharon sighed.

"Sure, sure…I'll think about it." Sharon laughed and ran closer to Break.

Jack's horse whined as he pulled on the reins. "Man, I searched all night! Gil! Where are you?! Please come back! Are you mad at me for yelling at you?! Well, I'm sorry for yelling at you! Where are you?! Gil!" he shouted.

His horse ran into a canter as Jack scanned the area, but Gilbert was no where in sight. "Hm?" Jack said out loud as he noticed a white horse drinking water from a pond. He soon realized that was one of his horses from the stable. Jack walked closer to the horse and grabbed the reins. 'Why does this horse have reins and a saddle? Someone was riding it,' Jack thought as he canceled out the possibilities. The white mare nickered as she pulled on the reins. It seemed like the horse was telling Jack where the rider was located. Jack followed the white mare till her reached a broken cliff. He looked down and his eyes widened.

Jack saw Selina and Gilbert sitting next to each other- Selina was asleep right next to him.

"Gil?" Jack called. Gilbert looked up surprised to see his master staring at him with Selina.

"Jack?"

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**

Sorry for the short chapter! I just wanted one more cliffhanger till my last chapter! But don't worry, I'll make it up, the next chapter will be much longer and better! (With a lot of dramatic things, so don't miss it!)

Till next time :]


	7. Embrace

Okay this is my first fanfiction. I never wrote one before but I hope you like it.

***Note: this is the last chapter. Everything will be solved now! Enjoy it! **

*I do not own any Pandora Hearts character.

*In the last chapter, Selina and Gilbert are finally able to be alone together, but Jack finds out…what will happen?

**Some inside information: **

-Gilbert is 18 years old, Jack and Glen are 19, Break and Sharon are 20, Alice is 16, and Selina is 17

-There is no such thing as a Chain or Contractor in the story.

-Jack and Glen are still alive; pretty much everyone that was supposed to be killed in the anime is alive....

-I didn't use Oz as Gilbert's master because Jack was Gilbert's first master, but Oz is in the story…somewhere

-Selina means "moon" in Greek.

-I made up a few characters, just go along with it:]

**Now on to the story!**

The Raven and the Moon

_Chapter 7- Embrace_

**"Together the Raven and the Moon live happily ever after- two bodies, two souls, and one heart."**

"Jack?" Gilbert said in shock. Jack was on top of the cliff, his emerald eyes were glued onto the sleeping Selina and Gilbert. Jack climbed down the cliff and approached them slowly.

"Jack, um, Selina got hurt and I," Gilbert stammered.

"It's okay, I know. I knew for a very long time," Jack said, staring at Selina's innocent face.

"You knew?"

"Yea, I walked by the kitchen that night, and I heard you and Vincent talking."

"You're mad at me."

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"You yelled at me before Selina's party."

"I was in a hurry to see someone. I didn't go to the meeting, I found her, the girl. I was able to spend the night with her, Gilbert. I'm in love with her, not Selina. Being with her tonight changed my mind completely…I can't forget her."

"Are you in love with the girl you met at the tower?"

"Yes, her name is Alice, and I'm going to confront Sir Ayre and my father! I'm not going to marry Selina; the girl I love is Alice and only Alice!"

'Love,' Gilbert thought,' this feeling my master has towards a girl. Is this the same feeling I have? Yes, it has to be, Selina…is…the…girl….'

"Jack…I'm sorry," Gilbert blushed looking at his master with sad golden eyes.

"For what?" Jack asked.

"For not telling you my feelings toward Selina in the beginning. It's just that you're engaged to her, and I felt guilty," Gilbert muttered.

Jack blinked, and laughed softly. He rubbed his head and knelt down besides Gilbert and Selina.

"Don't worry about it; I'm just glad someone cares for this girl. After her mother died, she couldn't trust anyone," Jack said.

"Her mother died? When?" Gilbert asked, looking at Selina. She was still leaning on his shoulder.

"About three years ago…Selina was very close with her mother."

"What are you going to do with the arrange marriage now?"

"Let's go back, and on the way, I'll think about something. Wake up, Selina," Jack calmly said, softly shaking her body.

Selina blinked her eyes and yawned. When her vision was clear, she noticed Jack kneeling right besides her.

"Jack! Uh, Gilbert was just helping me! I swear!" Selina cried.

"Don't worry, he knows," Gilbert replied, taking her hand. Gilbert helped Selina up and the three of them climbed back up the cliff.

Jack, Selina, and Gilbert walked back the horses. Jack climbed onto the dark horse. Selina and Gilbert shared the white mare. They rode in silence. Jack was deep in his own thoughts. They rode through the dark forest; Jack was leading the way. Finally, they reached the mansion.

"I'll talk to my father tomorrow about our marriage, I don't want you to live an unhappy life with me," Jack said looking at Selina.

"I'm coming with you! I want to tell my father how I feel about this marriage. I want to tell him how I feel about Gilbert!" Selina quickly responded. After finishing that sentence, she looked at Gilbert and blushed.

"Selina?" Gilbert asked.

"Heh, did you hear that? Sorry, it's just that I...I…umm…you…never mind!" Selina cried as she turned around and started to walk to her room.

"Wait!" Gilbert called and grabbed her warm hands.

"What?" Selina turned around, her face bright red.

"What about Glen? I thought you loved him!"

"Glen? I'm not in love with him; he's married."

"He's married? But you said he's important and special to you."

"He is; Glen was there for me when my mother slowly died. I would have cried myself to death if Glen wasn't there for me. He always tried to make me smile and make me feel better."

Gilbert stared at Selina. 'All this time, she was never in love with Glen. Then could this person she loves really be…me?' he thought. His face turned pink with the thought. Selina stared into his golden eyes and turned away.

"I'm going to bed now! Jack, tomorrow, we will both go talk to our fathers!" Selina cried walking to her room. Jack walked closer to Gilbert and put his hand on Gilbert's head.

"So, she doesn't love Glen eh?" Jack teased.

"This doesn't mean anything! She could still be in love with someone else! Why would she be in love with a servant anyways?" Gilbert stammered.

"Ha ha, I guess we could find out tomorrow. Good night Gilbert."

Jack smiled and walked to his room. Gilbert headed for his room after Jack disappeared down the hall. He opened his door and noticed the balcony window open once again.

"Break? Come out, I know you're there," Gilbert sighed.

"Oh, you discovered me already? You are no fun," Break's voice came from the closet. Gilbert approached his closet and opened it. Break was hidden behind the dark coats.

"Do you always wear black my little Goth?" Break laughed.

"Get out of my closet…what do you want?" Gilbert said in an annoyed tone.

"You are so mean, Gil. I can't come and visit my friend?"

"You are not my friend, just some stalker."

"Stalker? Is that how you treat your helpful friend?"

"You never helped me before!"

"Oh? Does this bring back any memories?" Break smiled and leaned close to Gilbert's face. Break growled a deep, frightening animal-like sound. Gilbert jumped back and pointed at Break.

"It was you! You were in the forest?"

"Of course! Why, if I didn't growl at you, you would never find Selina. And she would never lean on your shoulder. Tell me, was she cuddly and warm?" Break cooed.

"And what if she was?"

"Hm, did you hug her and kiss her?"

"No! Jack was there!"

"What a shame, oh well. Tomorrow, Selina and Jack are going to break their engagement. Then you can have Selina all to yourself! Isn't that wonderful?" Break asked as he danced and twirled around the bedroom.

"You're mad," Gilbert said.

"Am I? It's late, get a good seep. Tomorrow might be your last day as a servant," Break stopped spinning and he walked on to the balcony.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if you marry a rich lady, you won't have to work for Jack anymore. Unless your life turns into something like mine, but at least we're happy."

With that said Break jumped off the balcony and danced off. "Hey, it's you again! Didn't I tell you that this is private property! You're going to jail! Come here, hey stop dancing!" a guard commanded as he tried to grab Break, but failed. Gilbert laughed and walked to his bed.

'Selina, can I even fall in love with a girl like you? You're perfect- beautiful, kind, and amazing. I'm just a poor servant that can only cook and clean. Would you have a happy life if we did get married?'

Gilbert woke up with the bright sunlight streaming from his curtains. When he put his feet on the ground, he stepped on a body. Scared, Gilbert slowly looked down.

"Huh?" Gilbert looked down and found his little brother sleeping on the floor. He softly kicked Vincent on the ribs. Vincent opened his green and red eyes and stared at Gilbert.

"Why are you sleeping here?" Gilbert asked.

"Well, I was going to sleep last night when I heard you and Jack talking. Is it true? Are Jack and Selina going to break up their engagement? And where did you run off to yesterday!? You know how worried I was?" Vincent blurred out questions.

"You were eavesdropping….again."

"No, I would never! I'm just curious."

"You mean nosy?"

"It doesn't matter. I have to be nosy to protect my big brother!"

"Get out of my room," Gilbert commanded pointing at the door.

"At least tell me about the engagement!" Vincent cried as Gilbert picked him up and tossed him out his door.

Gilbert sighed as he dressed. He put on a gray undershirt with a dark jacket and dark blue pants. After he was finished, he walked out of his room and tried to find Selina or Jack.

'Where could they be? I checked Jack's room and he wasn't there, where could they be?' he thought as he checked from room to room. Something caught his eye when he walked down the hall. He looked out the window and saw Jack, Selina, and a dark black haired girl standing under a tall tree.

"Selina, this is Alice," Jack introduced. Gilbert entered the garden and walked closer to the tree.

"It's nice to meet you," Selina smiled and raised her hand. Alice looked at her hand and blushed.

"Um, nice to meet you too?" she stammered as they shook hands. Jack turned and smiled at Gilbert.

"I'm going to talk to my father, wish me luck," Jack nervously laughed.

"Good luck," Gilbert nodded. He knew Jack wasn't afraid of his father. Although his father was strict and demanding, his father would listen to reasoning. If Jack could convince him that there was no connection between Selina and Jack, then the engagement would be off.

"I'm scared, my father will kill me," Selina whispered. Although Jack's father was reasonable, Sir Ayre, on the other hand, will be difficult. Ever since his wife died, he decided everything for Selina.

"Let's get going then. Alice, can you stay here and wait for me?" Jack asked. Alice nodded her head.

Jack and Selina disappeared into the building and headed for the office, leaving Gilbert and Alice alone under the apple tree.

"You, seaweed head," Alice pointed.

"Seaweed?! What?" Gilbert shouted as he glared at Alice.

"Jack talks a lot about you, so I trust you enough. I bet you know a way to listen in on the conversation."

"I might…but I'm not going to tell you. And how is my head like a seaweed?!"

"It's messy, and dark. I hate seaweed. It tastes weird. Now bring me to Jack's office! I want to hear what they are talking about!"

"That's eavesdropping; I refuse to go along with your plan!"

"Then at least tell me where it is! I never entered Jack's home! So bring me to a place where I can listen to everything, and you can leave me alone, go it Mr. Seaweed?"

"If you get in trouble, don't blame me," Gilbert sighed as he walked down the path.

Gilbert led Alice through the garden. They passed flower beds and fountains till they reached a window. The window was barely open.

"Here, the window is barely open so you have to listen carefully," Gilbert pointed. He turned and walked away.

"Thanks!" Alice smiled cheerfully.

"Whatever, and don't call me Seaweed head ever again!" Gilbert said as he turned around and started to walk away.

"You don't want to listen to?"

"No! I refuse to eavesdrop on my master."

"But, I'm sure you're curious. I thought you loved Selina. That's what Jack told me."

"Even if I did, I'm not going to eavesdrop."

"Ooh, did you hear that, I just heard something break in there. Maybe a vase broke or something worse," Alice said in a surprised tone. She had a worried look on her face.

"What?! They only been talking for a few minutes, nothing terrible could happen that fast!" Gilbert said, trying to convince himself.

"You sure?" Alice asked. Gilbert glared at her, his face turning red with anger and embarrassment. 'She's tricking me! I bet she wants me to stay here so I could get in trouble if she gets caught!' he thought.

"I'm not trying to get you in trouble, I just know you're curious," she responded, as if she was reading his mind.

"Fine, I'll stay, but I won't be listening to their conversation!"

"Sure, sure, whatever."

Alice and Gilbert crouched under the window and listened. They could hear the conversation, but barely.

"Father…I…marry….think." Selina's voice said.

"Sorry…mother….no," Sir Ayre angrily answered.

"I…Alice….nothing," Jack tried to reason.

"Jack…engagement…think," Jack's father said.

"I can't hear a thing!" Alice screamed. She looked at Gilbert with an angry and disappointed look.

"You are useless, Seaweed head! Now we have to wait for the results!" Alice complained.

"Why you little…what does Jack see in you! You're rude and loud! And if you speak any louder, they will hear us!" Gilbert accused.

"Um, Gilbert?" a male voice broke their argument.

Gilbert looked up and faced Jack's father. His father had long blond hair, tied in a ponytail, and wore glasses. Gilbert and Alice froze- they were caught.

"Um, hello, Master Oscar. I was showing Alice around the garden, that's all…" Gilbert stammered.

"Gilbert, why are you here?" Oscar glared.

"I told you, I'm showing Alice around," Gilbert flushed.

"I really don't want to do this, Gil, but you leave me no choice," Oscar sighed. He turned around and waved his hand. Two men dressed in black and white outfits appeared. They grabbed Alice and Gilbert by their arms and dragged them away. Alice tried to fight them away, but they were too strong. Gilbert followed the men. Gilbert was placed inside the library and Alice was kicked out of the mansion's garden.

"You are to stay here till Jack and Master Oscar are done talking," the man ordered. They shut the door and Gilbert was locked inside the library.

'Not much to do except read and wait for them,' he thought as he scanned the isle of books and novels. Gilbert slowly passed book by book, reading a few lines, but nothing interested him. 'What's taking so long, I'm bored,' he sighed as he finally picked up a royal blue book with golden letters. He eyed the book's hard cover and smiled. It was Jack's favorite book: Holy Knight. 'I never actually read this, but I could give it a try,' he thought as he sat down on a comfy green sofa. He opened the book and began to read.

'This book is actually pretty good, he thought turning another page. Suddenly he heard footsteps. The footsteps were stomping closer to the library door. He heard shouting. "Jack?" Gilbert asked out loud. The oak doors swung open and Jack panted through the doors. His braided hair was wild and he looked bruised. The two men were on the floor with black eyes.

"Gil! They took her!" Jack shouted.

"Her…as in Alice? They just kicked her out of the mansion grounds," Gilbert explained.

"No you idiot! After Selina said she was not going to marry me, Sir Ayre stood up angrily and told Echo to take her away. He said something about not honoring your mother's dying wish. He took her away, and he even said he was going to find another man if I wasn't going to marry her."

"What? Selina is gone?" Gilbert's heart shattered.

"You have to stop him, or else you will never see Selina again."

"I'm going, which way did they go?"

"They rode east; I think they are headed for Reveille."

Gilbert nodded and dashed out of the library. He headed for the horse stables and grabbed the white mare. Without saddling the horse, he head for Reveille.

"Father! Stop this carriage immediately! Can't you see my heart belongs to someone else! I can't marry Jack! You married mom because you loved her!" Selina pleaded.

"I refuse to upset your mother, and if you love your mother you would listen to her dying wish!" Sir Ayre shouted in an angry and powerful voice.

"If mother loves me she would understand!"

"It doesn't matter. I have another man in mind for you; he's twice as rich as that Jack guy."

"Why won't you listen to me?"

Selina and her father argued as Echo drove the horses. Echo put on white and blue earmuffs so she could ride in peace.

The white mare cantered until Gilbert saw the carriage appearing in the horizon. "There she is!" he cried as he nudged the horse into a full-speed gallop. Gilbert's heart raced as he rode a little closer to her carriage. "Selina!" Gilbert shouted. Inside the carriage, Selina looked out the window. Gilbert waved at her.

"Gil!" she smiled as she stood up.

"Sit back down! It's dangerous!" her father commanded as he attempted to grab her arm. When he reached for her hand, Echo made a sharp turn and the carriage door opened. Selina slipped and flew out of the carriage.

"Selina!" Sir Ayre shouted as he watched his only child plummet to her death.

"No! I can't lose you too!" Sir Ayre cried, tears rolling down his eyes.

Selina didn't say anything, her eyes focused on her father's crying eyes. 'This is the end huh?' she thought. But she sweetly smiled back at her father, closed her ocean eyes, and waited for her doom.

_Splash!_

"Hey, you can opened your eyes now, you're safe," a voice beckoned Selina. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up into the sun and smiled. Her face turned slightly pink and Gilbert realized his face was close to hers; but he didn't care.

"Gil," she whispered as she put her hand on his cheek. They landed in a clear light blue lake. Although it was shallow, they were safe.

Gilbert didn't say anything. He hugged her body tightly and stared into Selina's eyes. "I guess I can't drown in those eyes, because I can't die- I want to be with you."

Sir Ayre slid down the rocks and reached the bottom. "Selina! Are you okay!?" he shouted scanning the lake for his precious daughter. He found his daughter hugging Gilbert. "That man is Jack's servant! What is he doing here?! Wait…could it be….the poor servant has my daughter's heart. That has to be it, but why am I not sad?" he asked himself.

"You don't have to be sad, just look at them," a voice answered.

Sir Ayre turned around to face Jack. He received a few cuts from riding his horse after Gilbert, but he was able to weakly smile back at Sir Ayre.

"You know your daughter truly cares about Gilbert," jack explained.

"Jack, you are also in love?"

"Yes, and I know how Selina feels. You see, the girl I love is also poor, but I love her. I am going to tell my father about her, and marry a poor girl, but the sky won't fall."

"The sky won't fall huh?"

"That's right," Jack smiled. Sir Ayre turned around and walked away, Jack followed close by.

"Gil thanks for catching me," Selina blushed.

"I, uh, um, I," Gilbert started but Selina laughed.

Her sweet laugh made Gilbert blush, but his heart wasn't racing anymore. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips against hers…

**A boy with short blond hair closed a dark black, leather book. On the front were white letters reading "The Raven and the Moon". Under the title was the author's name. The author had the initials G.N. The boy opened his emerald green eyes and looked up, smiling. "This is the story of a poor servant who fell in love with a wealthy lady. I guess the Raven isn't so unlucky after all."**

_The End_

-Well, I'm done with my first story…did you guys like it? Hehe, I wonder who the boy was at the end? I hope you enjoyed it…remember! I don't care about reviews or anything like that. I write to entertain readers out there ^_^


End file.
